Talk:Domain of Anguish
woot elite mission is coming. cant wait to see the armor stuff.(diamond use maybe?)--Domon Kasho 23:07, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Hopefully its a whole new armor set. I'm not really impressed with the monk armors already in place... ::The only ele armour I like is the FoW one, hope this fixes that. Also want a new set for my mesmer and paragon. --SK 01:55, 29 November 2006 (CST) :::Gaile confirmed it's new hero armour today. -- Gordon Ecker 20:55, 29 November 2006 (CST) So I hope there is actually going to be mission - the announcement makes it sound like it's just a bunch of quests. And I hate quests ;) DeepSearch 07:38, 29 November 2006 (CST) :...and of course a compelling mission as well. Yes, there is a mission, the elite mission. — Gares 07:49, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::Explorable areas? do they count for explorer title? -- Shady 10:52, 29 November 2006 (CST) :::Since 100% is already obtainable without this I wouldnt imagine so. At a guess it will be like Tombs, UW, FoW etc. --SK 11:08, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::::Most likely the "M" map won't work in the Domain of Anguish, only the "U" map, just like all other locations in the Mists. -- 11:11, 29 November 2006 (CST) i wonder what new skins for weapons they are introducing with this mission(cooler then zodiac maybe?)--Domon Kasho 10:53, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Nah they're not that cool from the trading screen, and in my opinion, this mission is impossible. They need to make it 12 man like the others, and then maybe folks will have a chance. I'd like to see someone beat this, so far I've heard of one group killing ONE of the "officers" at max, and can't get any further. Maybe I'm just poorly mistaken and just getting unlucky with PuG groups, but I'm going berserk here. I want mah Razah and he won't come to me. Plus this "Enraged" stance they're using is utter rape, it's what gives them 300 damage Lightning Hammers. Perhaps someone can PM me and invite me into their group? (Monk) Kamahl the Fist 21:27, 1 December 2006 (CST) Beat all storyline missions Beat all storyline missions... does that mean you have to go back and do the missions you werent able to do the first time because of the forks in the storyline... you know when you chose where to go.... Ieldra 02:08, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Corrected. -- Gordon Ecker 02:16, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Where is that info from? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:21, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::The "players who have completed Nightfall" line from the in-game login screen announcement. It's also inferred from the ability to get through the door in Chantry of Secrets after completing the last mission regardless of whether or not you've done the other three optional missions. -- Gordon Ecker 18:00, 30 November 2006 (CST) Truthfully i think Anet want us to waist are time as im sure of it no one past the first quest or even completed 1/4 of it.(annonymus player) 22:33, 1 december 2006 (?) :You need to beat Abaddon's Gate to enter the door. So you don't have to go back and beat the missions you weren't able to do. Poke 10:07, 2 December 2006 (CST) How do you summon the Seer of Truth? I have been next to the statue, then /kneel and nothing happends... Some other emote? --mariano 18:38, 15 December 2006 (CST) :Does your regino have favour? I'm pretty sure I've been able to summon Kormir without favour in the past, but they may have changed it. -- Gordon Ecker 03:04, 16 December 2006 (CST) Armor upgrades Gordon Ecker added to the article: "The armor upgrades are for heroes." Where does that information come from? -- 02:44, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Here http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showpost.php?p=4550299&postcount=67. It requires a login, so here's the quote: ::Hi, there, ::A few answers: ::Yep, this is the "major update" we've been planning for a while now. ::Yes, it's a month earlier than you might have expected it. ;) ::Yes, the armor upgrades are indeed for your Heroes. Poor little guys -- they've only had a couple of sets and they've been feeling a bit behind the Fashion Scene, what with our characters having so many options. Soooo... the Heroes will now have the option of getting a spiffy new set of duds. :) ::Razah? Razah is a Ritualist Hero, as many of you suggested. Where do you find him? How does he join your party? What sort of guy is he? I'm not telling. (zipped mouth smiley) : -- Gordon Ecker 03:05, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Ritualist? I want a shapeshifter! :p — Skuld 04:22, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::Bah who needs a shapeshifter, this is EXACTLY what I've been wanting! Even if he were a shapeshifter I would've made him a Ritualist all the time across all my characters to balance the numbers :D ---Blobulator 05:42, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::::Huh mixed feelings here. We definately needed a Ritualist, only character class missing right now. However now it will remain impossible to leverage 3 heroes of the same character class (and including yourself, up to 4) which would have provided for some fun. I was hoping this class could change - hey if I want to try 4 warriors, 4 rangers, 4 eles, 4 necros, 4 monks, it would have been an option. Similiarly those limited to one hero could have been brought up a notch (mesmer, assassin, dervish, paragon) and of course the missing Ritualist an option. ::::The BEST news would have been the missing Ritualist AND the shapeshifter Razah coming into play. If the Ritualist wasn't going to come into play, let Razah go that way but ideally class choice isn't set in stone but changeable. But now not only not a one time choice but set Ritualist, well I guess that's what we get by investigating foreign buzz - I'm disappointed. In my case I like to toy with everything, I'm very unlikely to have the Ritualist skills to make terrific use of that character (one of the few classes that I didn't dig in deep yet), and the primary class flexibility this character had seemed to suggest would have been a lot of fun. --CKaz 14:11, 1 December 2006 (CST) gems? I was reading the gw.com domain of anguish info in the top bar and on the bar it mentions, New Gems. Does anyone know what these are or will we just have to wait? Xeon 12:52, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Wait and see. — Skuld 12:52, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::The Scribe mentioned that there are precious gems there, so my guess is that Rubies and Sapphires and Diamonds will drop there (I guess at the pace of Shards in FoW). Just a guess. --Karlos 14:16, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::I remember somewhere (official) telling of 4 NEW types of gems. I would guess that we will get a total of 7 gems dropping there. I've sold my rubies and sapphires on that guess. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:17, 1 December 2006 (CST) :They allow you to access a special area where Razah is, as well as get a coffer (purpose unknown to me just yet). Caths 17:03, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::As for the gems my intoxicated friend mentioned in last week's interview, the Order's scouts report they have seen four different types in this new area. Please do not mistake these gems for the sapphires, rubies, and diamonds used in armor crafting. These are entirely different. And, while their use and purpose is not clear, many amongst the Order suspect them to be some sort of magical artifacts, perhaps used for a ritual or spell. - The Scribe — Gares 17:13, 1 December 2006 (CST) Margonite, Stygian, Tormented and Titan gems. Those are the new ones. Cutsman 17:17, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Next question... Will there be slots in the Materials Storage for them? Joseph C ::No, dude. They're like Quatermaster items. 24.6.204.96 19:30, 1 December 2006 (CST) Greens - moved from article There are greens in DoA! 1. Shaunur's Scepter for monk (req 9 divine) 10/10. from the article. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:13, 3 December 2006 (CST) what about Stygian_Scythe? -TehBuG- Teams Anyone notice that basically only rangers, eles, necros and monks are getting groups for the mission or farming here? A-NET: PUHLEEEEASE NERF Trap groups so the rest of us can actuaily get a team! (or SOMETHING! i just came from adverting there for an HOUR with no avail. i want to do more than bloody chest runs!) -TehBuG- :Hurting rangers will not help you in particular. getting another character through the game might. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:50, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Agreed. Calling for a nerf? Shame on you ^^ Artemis Faul 18:04, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::Okay, i will admit to being just a WEE bit ticked off when i wrote that. i wasnt speaking of a gereral nerf, but something changed in this area to iter allow other team builds in, or to lower trapping groups preformance. i will concede that trap groups (i did one in factions as a nuker) is a good idea bt when an area only has 1 or 2 sucessfull group types....-TehBuG- Foo, artemis, WRONG! Every optional "challenging" area i see, people are spamming for B/P, Trap, over-used/abused ranger or whatever builds. I , personally, am sick of being told Warriors are obsolete and un-needed. These builds NEED a nerf/fix so everyone is on a level playing field. As far as beating the game on another character, making more equal-oppurotunity(sp) areas would fix that, wouldn't it . . . ~shinta himura :Yeah, but I don't see you complaining about no rangers in Deep... ;) Every area has it's unneeded characters. Besides, this area is barely explored as far as I can see... be patient, people will probably see the need for other professions soon. Oh and about nerfs, they're never good. Just imagine that some guy took 2 mins to write ANet a letter about nerfing the aggro control... :P Artemis Faul 17:38, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::I totally agree with Shinta there. If "nerfing" or rebalancing a build is necessary to restore the game balance on a specific area of the game, then it must be proceeded. Remember? Nerfing is not just ruining the fun of some people, it's also upgrading the fun of all others. --Adul 17:40, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::: *Turns up with a sandwitch board that says DOWN WITH NERFS!* :) Jk, TehBug had a good solution to the problem, they just need to alter the area a bit so it "allows" other professions. ::::Every area has its unneeded classes? Wait a few months till anet gets off its kishter to equalize an area? so in other words, all us melee's miss out on all of the money making oppurtunities, and we dont get to see any of the new stuff ither unless we fork out 100k+40 ectos or some other rediculous number? On top of this, with anet trying to limit solo farming what exactailly are melee's supposed to do? start charging for our services in regular areas? like, what? we cant run anymore, cant farm, cant use the elite areas... itsnt this just Craptacular?? (and im still Apposed a general Nerf. just Re-Tune the Area(s)for a more equal playing field.)-TehBuG- :::::You have more then one character slot, correct? Xeon 04:30, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::::solo FoW. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:36, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::::So Xeon, the solution to getting a group is playing a class that i dont find an interest in? and foo, I know that you can still farm solo but its getting pointless. i have a solo ss for cave/etc but thats not the point i am getting at here. -TehBuG- :::::::This talk should really end, it is not going anywhere and there are more then enough posts in other forums. Xeon 12:01, 5 December 2006 (CST) Hah! They did some "Improvments". Lets hope they made the area more universally acessalbe (I.E Melee's stand half a chance in hell) -TehBuG- :::::::: Regarding teams, it seems that no matter where I go, I never seem to get into any parties. With this in mind, I am trying a new Lightbringer Gaze-based build to help, but my question is this: Why does everyone hate Mesmer's so much? Deep, DoA whereever - I'm always picked last... :( *laughs* I don;t see it as too much of a problem, but I would like to get my hands on those Tormented items. Before you say "Get another charatcer though", I got my paragon there, but he gets shutdown quickly (shoutbased melee). --Carnival King 13:32, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::: Because they aren't needed and ppl would be better with another character in that slot? — Skuld 13:48, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::: Blasphemy! :) I believe mesmers are just as useful as any other character in the party. I apparently don't like playing one (I'm not very good at it eighter) but that doesn't make it less important. Luckily for me, Norgu is more than up to the task, and he really rocks with a decent dominator build. Adul 16:21, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::: The general consensus seems to be that Mesmers are good for 1-on-1 and not against mobs. Same problem with Assassins. Reverse problem with Dervishes (which is why they have trouble finding teams here - Spike teams are better). For that matter, if I play Elementalist here, I'm usually hit up for Mallyx groups (as a Water) or farming groups (as a nuker for trappers) and as a Monk spiking groups that want no AoE. I haven't moved my necro up yet, but I imagine I can find only Mallyx groups --146.122.71.143 18:26, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Well, After waiting patently for A-net to FIX this area (yes fix, the area is NOT FINE. repeat ad infinium.) ive found that its now IMPOSSIBLE for a dervish to get a game here. Thanks a whole bunch A-Net. a game completion reward that i cant NOT find a group in. I maintain my origional commnet. FIX IT GOSH DARNIT! -TehBuG- : Well, now you can relate to how it feels to play an Assassin or Mesmer most anywhere ;-) Seriously though, there's nothing unique about the Domain of Anguish as far as profession predujice. Try finding a group as an Assassin in Urgoz's Warren, The Deep, Fissure of Woe, Underworld, and most missions :), or any non-barrage pet build in Tomb of the Primeval Kings. I think Anet should create a feature where if people drop, other people can join the game irreguardless of profession. --Ctran 14:57, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::Actually, I would be most satisfied if at least there would be henchmen in DoA. It would solve all my problems with this area. -Adul 04:40, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::I don't really think hench will help much in certain areas, though mixed with heroes are better than PuGs most of the time (not to bash other players). :::I can't say much for some of the lesser picked classes, but the Mesmer class is used successfully by some teams, mainly those already experienced in DoA and have spent a far amount of time in that elite area. I don't think I have to mention how good a mesmer can be in any situation. Most people either think the mesmer class is stupid, or others think it is a great, highly underrated class. Being a mesmer fan myself and knowing what the class is capable of in the right hands, my editoral would be biased, so I will leave it at that. :::Just an observation, and not meant as an insult, but most teams/players wait for someone to post a build, say - Foundry Balanced (just an example Karlos :P), and follow it without ever experimenting on their own. It's the time honored tradition in Guild Wars that 1-2% of the player base actually create original and effective builds and the rest of the population follows these builds without question. Looking at the Foundry Team build for example, the ranger could easily be replaced with a Me/R. An aggro'er is mandatory, 3 monks do more than enough to keep everyone safe, and the 3 SF mages do the mass damage, leaving the ranger for support and for charm animal/comfort animal for the pet trick. :::I'm afraid I haven't actually liked an expansion classes yet, Dervish sort of, so I can not defend them regarding team sitations. Best thing is if you have the time, experiment with a group of friends if you want to see if any of these classes can be implemented into a successful party for DoA. — Gares 08:27, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yeah, i totally agree about people only looking at pre-made builds. It's sad. What's even worse is when you're being scandalized for using a build you made up yourself, instead of the ones you find on different gw fansites. -Adul 10:10, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::Most classes have trouble finding parties in certain areas, but I think it's more because people prefer to go with what works (especially with a pick-up group) rather than fiddling around. In the first few months of Sorrow's Furnace I was begged to be a nuker for parties there. Then someone figured out that a tank with SS hexed foes killed faster than a nuker and suddenly I couldn't beg to get an Elementalist in a party there. Ever try to monk at Venta Cemetery? I couldn't even find a group willing to take me as a Smite monk and ended up henching it for masters. I can't remember the last time I partied with a human Mesmer, Ritualist (since the Ritual Lord nerf) or Assassin in PvE Factions or Nightfall, and the last time I saw a ranger in a party was in the Prophecies endgame (I've seen some offering running in various places, but never in a mission group and rarely looking for a group). I see tons of Mesmers, Ritualists, and Assassins in PvP arenas, however, and occasionally Rangers. I rarely see Paragons anywhere, but I use Morgahn for the endgame areas of Nightfall in my PvE builds with 2 nukers to keep flames up. Paragons seem the odd-man out, though you sometimes see them in larger PvP groups. --146.122.71.143 18:26, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Access to Domain of Anguish from Prophecies I found access into the Domain of Anguish from within the Prophecies campaign. At the south edge of the Arid Sea in the Crystal Desert, there is a Forgotten NPC standing by a teleporter pad. I talked to him with my Necromancer, but was refused, possibly because that character is not ascended yet. Not sure why this portal has been added...Seems strange that they would allow people who own only the first campaign into an elite area from the thrid campaign. Only reason I found it is because I am going for Grandmaster Cartographer. Anybody else found it? :More on the Forgotten Guardian here. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 22:36, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::It has nothing to do with DoA though. It's just an alternative way of traveling from Tyria to Elona and vice versa. -- 04:53, 14 December 2006 (CST) Yes I have found it too about a month ago. I tested it with my main account on which I have NF installed and managed to get through. Then I tried with my second account which only has Prophecies installed and I couldn't. It's just a way to get to NF without going to Kamadan first. I've even seen people making runs from any part of Elona for 15k to get you to bone palace, as long as you have Prophecies on your account.. Call to the Torment I don't think anything in here uses it. It's not in the skill lists for any of the Domain of Anguish Torment creatures. -- Gordon Ecker 21:15, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Just because something isn't documented doesn't mean it's not in-game. Yes, they use the skill in DoA. — Gares 10:21, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::I'll fix that for you people-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 14:15, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::Maybe they should use Call to the Anguish instead. Haha 132.203.83.38 22:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) stub yet, time to get organized? OK, this has been out awhile, Wintersday is over, maybe it's time for a coat of paint? No organized plans of attack or detailed suggestions for Nightfall's Elite area? Admitably I haven't dug deep yet but plan to do so now - I'm wondering if a uniform strategy tactic here or at each of the 4 locations pages would be a path to take? I'm not talking one FOTM team build, but specific analysis to aid players in cracking the nut that is DoA. --CKaz 12:26, 2 January 2007 (CST) What are popular build to survive? Maybe we should make a section just about it or something. This place is truly hard at rank 6 lightbringer. I doubt it makes a huge difference at rank 8. Error "Technically, the four areas seem to be one explorable area (Gate of Anguish (Explorable)) divided into four sections. However, these four sections are not linked directly, only via the Gate of Anguish, hence these areas are treated as separate areas in this wiki." That's not true, the four areas are linked.. once the related quest is finished, you can directly go into another, without rezoning. --Lumenil 21:29, 23 January 2007 (CST) :then fix it... -- Xeon 21:30, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::done --Lumenil 00:00, 26 January 2007 (CST) 1/1,000,000,000,000,000,000 of me getting a team My paragon and warrior and assassin have all reached Domain of Anguish, and i advertise forever. However no one ever gets a team for me. Can someone help me?--Skullhat 15:10, 5 February 2007 (CST) :Use your wariror. Pretty much every group will need a god W/E. ::If you think it's hard to go there as any of those, imagine mesmer like me -.- :::My mesmer killed Mallyx. Get the Ursan Blessing and/or find farmers who finish the fundry or torcqu'a for money. Alea 18:08, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Check the date on the first comment, UB didn't exist then. ---Jamster--- 18:24, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I didn't notice the "2007". Forget that -_-" Alea 23:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Why is this so difficult for everyone? It's simple. You take 8 people who have brains, get them lightbringer rank 4 (rank 3 could work too...) and simultaneously use Lightbringer's Gaze. It damages an interupts every monster there. Me and my guild did this twice, and after about 5-10 minutes of just going in and spamming it, we found to just *try* to pay attention as to when to hit your Gaze off, and you'll be fine. We did it with 7 real people and one NPC monk (who was my quite godly monk I.. must say; Protection). So I don't get why you people are worried about builds and stuff. Just let the noobs go in with copy-paste builds, neglecting the fact that for this battle, any level 20 = any other level 20. Mightywayne 01:50, 18 February 2007 (CST) -- The problem is that if your have a suckass guild, or if you're just trying to pub it, unless you are part of the "common configuration/trinity" of the monk/ele/ranger you are quite fucked. You know, i liked this area in the first few days, because everyone was trying shit out, and it didn't matter if you wiped or not. Now i can't even find myself a damn team as a warrior for this instance. --Lullysing 06:47, 3 March 2007 (CST) - Lol again. Necros and warriors anyone? I've also seen Dervishes used occasionally, and more rarely mesmers. And you have 8 character slots. Use them. NightAngel 12:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) Lol NightAngel 23:48, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Lightbringer's Gaze only interrupts the target monster, a detail that seems to be missed by many. Unless your group was purposefully picking different targets (hopefully with some prioritization in mind), everyone hitting Lightbringer's simultaneously is rather a waste of potential. -- 127.0.0.0 ::Wrong! Lightbringer's Gaze also deals damage to the target and to one additional enemy for each rank you have in Lightbringer. :The problem is pulling a sample of 8 people out of the guild wars community that actually HAVE brains. Usually your going to get 2 with brains and 6 that THINK they have brains. Suffering from "The Gear Grind Effect". Any time you play an MMO you will find yourself in this situation. In the beginning of a new "High End" area your going to see people having fun. After a few short days those people leave, and the gear grinders with corn cobbs up their rear ends and heads so inflated they need to be tied down to keep from floating away take over. The gear grinders don't care about fun, exploration, challenge, or any of that rot. Most of all they don't care about you. What they want is to exploit anything they possibly can to finish as quickly as possible so they can get their "OMGWTF IMSOUBER STFUNOOB" gear. Then they do their pathetic little dance. The sad thing is most of them suck. They have to use wall tricks because they arnt good enough to open field. They have to use suicide tricks to hide in trenches because they cant manage to handle the pulls any other way. They have to use cheesed out team builds that require no skill and produce no fun or challenge. Because contrary to their on belief these people suck. No matter what anyone says to prove they suck they will never admit it though. As long as they have their "OMGWTF IMSOUBER STFUNOOB" gear the world according to them will show they are the best players in the "YOUNIVERSE!!" I've actually done this area quite a bit with my monk. The other day I had some pencil necked crud-for-brains boasting about how he "Wrote 50% of the builds for monks on guildwiki" and telling me to use Balt Spirit on the warrior instead of myself, and to use "Vital Blessing" with "Protective Bond"..... :The tank does need Balt Spirit so he has energy for his dirt spells, and he needs the bonds so that he gets HP and healing to survive. I can see how your group would be pissed when the bonder has no idea WTF and brings the wrong build to the area.---Milgram 13:09, 28 March 2007 (CDT) .... Yeah..... No wonder I pay no attention to guildwiki about monk builds. Don t let these people stress you. Find a guild. Only run with your guild. If they turn out to be gear grinders find another guild. :I second the top poster's comment. this area was fun to wipe into in the first few days, because everyone was trying shit out, and people laughed when they got owned. Now DoA has because like tombs : unless you're a ranger, forget getting a pickup group.--Lullysing 10:38, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Do foundry without gate trick, THEN you can insult DoA players. What do you expect? We want to BEAT the zone, and if we have to use tricks to do it, hell, it's still fun with friends. Suck it up and play. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:04, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Just a note but Ractoh along with some friends has beaten all DoA areas with the normal tank-nuker-monk build. In fact they largely relied on paragons for defence and splinter weapon for damage --Blue.rellik 02:06, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Is the mission repeatable? Just wanna get more Primeval Armor Remnants ;) And ... what's the average time to complete the entire mission? (yeah, can only play around an hour or two on weekdays, weekends are depends.) Grizzly 20:04, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Typically we can do each area in aprox 1/2 hour, give or take. Veil takes the longest usually, 45 mins. Ursan team. -- Sk8 (T) 01:19, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Bugged? Was doing DoA runs today, City and Veil appear to be majorly bugged. In City, the last group of bosses never spawned, and the torment claws at the end of Veil never spawned either. At this point after all the frustration and wasted consumables, we gave up, but chances are the other areas could be experiencing this too. Anyone else having issues?? -- Sk8 (T) 01:19, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Did Foundry, Boss spawned as normal and chest appeared like clockwork. Although others have been sprouting that it didnt work for them. I daresay Anet know about it, considering the amount of people OMGWTFANETSUXIHAETDISGAEM'ing at the problem, rather than sitting patiently and doing something useful. --SureShot 23:52, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Domain of Ursan They totally should have changed the name of this after EOTN came out. Remember when they added that scarab boss to the crystal desert and had back story of how over farming of gryphon's, and the corpses left attracted the boss? Maybe this should be changed to some mutant margonite ursans all over the place because not one person here is anything but a mind numbing over easy ursan farmer. Since everyone insists on running ursans, this would at least make it a challenge in HM. --Mooseyfate 16:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I would climax if that happened Blue.rellik 10:15, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::yeah, or preven Ursan from working in there. We need to go back to only rangers, eles, and monks being allowed into groups! With Ursan, everybody can get in. DARN YOU ANET, WE WANT CLASS DISCRIMINATION!!! -'Havoc '(Talk| ) 18:06, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Union Of The Pure I've started a guild that is made for DoA, UW, FoW, and other stuff because I hate having to wait hours to find a group. If you are interested in joining contanct me in- game (Joseph Destructor) ill be more than happy to invite you! Think about it, we will be doing DoA every week or UW or FoW and title building! We need a bunch of active loyal players, HB Monks, Ursans, SS, etc. just PM me :] we dont have a hall or cape but once we start doing DoA, UW, and FoW more often we will be filthy rich! We so far only have 2 people in the guild :/ 1 (me the leader!) and 2 is just a member. No groups even with the Zaishen Bounty! Okay, I'm a level 4 max title (Many Leather Bound Books) Nuke Elementalist, and I can't find any group to join at all. No one will let me on their team, and there are at least 30 people in the district. This mission needs to be a lot more accessible for everyone. I would think that people would invite me because I am highly experienced in the game, but I got no invites at all. I was advertising in American District 1 for hours, and couldn't manage to put together a group over 4 people, and I know heroes don't cut it here. I also have found that this area is like a parallel I am experiencing in real life... I Can't find any jobs now in the IT field without experience due to the horrible economy, even a help desk job (entry-level) requires 3-5 years! But who's got the experience in the first place to even get the job if you cannot start somewhere? My point? LET PEOPLE JOIN YOUR GOD **** GROUPS! :You can do gloom with 2 players and heroes, city and veil tend to need about 3 and one as a good tank but are possible. If you can get a good friend or two and setup heroes right then with some persistence you should be able to do 3/4 areas (not HM obviously). Foundry of failed creations? Don't. Even. Bother. Balanced groups are useless there, you need at least 3 players running a team build to stand a chance. -Ezekiel [Talk] 07:46, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :: Dude here needs to be patient and revisit at several times during the day. he also needs to sign his comments so perhaps the next time i see him in DOA, i might team him up.--Lullysing 18:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's actually possible to do the whole domain with two players ane heroes. It may be more or less necessary for one to be paragon though, and you can expect full run to take between 4-6 hours. This is in normal mode, I wouldn't try it in hard mode. The time I went through full run, I was playing necromancer and friend was playing paragon, although I've done single runs on all individual areas as dervish together with same paragon. Kitsunebi 06:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure what time of day you were there, but when I was there yesterday there were tons of groups LF people. Of course, most of those groups were looking for monks. If you are having a hard time joining groups as an Ele, make another toon and get him/her to DoA. That way you can change toons to whatever the group may need. And actually, Veil is not that hard with a good hero setup. I know it can be tough to find groups in DoA...sometimes you can go days and days without seeing people forming groups, but eventually if you keep checking you find a group.Black Numenorean 12:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC)